


Forgotten

by Dainyell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainyell/pseuds/Dainyell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami lost a large fragment of her memories, including her relationship with Korra. Will she regain her memory? Or will her relationship with Korra crumble and become strictly platonic? Will Korra eventually lose hope and move on from Asami? Korrasami fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

Where am I? Asami raised her forearm to shield her eyes from the light. Through squinted eyes, she scanned her surroundings, trying to take in and make sense of everything, or at the very least, something. When she looked up, her emerald orbs met azure ones and before she knew it, she was pulled into a tight embrace.

What? Who is this girl and why is she hugging me? Asami found herself furrowing her brows in confusion. What the heck is going on?

"You're finally awake! Oh my spirits, wait here, I'm going to tell everyone about this, they'll be so glad! I'll be back!"

Before Asami could open her mouth to reply, the excited short haired girl was already running out of the room, stumbling a couple of times. The corners of Asami's lips lifted just a little at the sight of the clumsy girl. I don't know who she is, but she's cute.

Asami attempted to sit up and stretched her aching body. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, still trying to make sense of everything, but to no avail.

Asami only had a brief moment of peace before Korra returned to the room as promised, followed by a group of people, including a bald man with an arrow tattoo on his head. Korra made her way to Asami hastily and seated herself on the edge of her bed. She took Asami's hands into hers and flashed her signature grin, showing off her perfect pearly whites.

The bald man was the first to speak, "You were unconscious for a few days, how do you feel?"

"Yeah, you were out cold! Cold! I tell ya! Colder than the south pole!" Added Bolin who received a disapproving glare and soft nudge from Opal, who whispered, "This isn't the time for your dumb jokes!"

"Wait… who are you people?"

Everyone went silent and the relieved expressions on their faces were wiped off and replaced with puzzled ones.

"Y-you don't remember?" asked Korra softly, her head hanging low and words dripping with disappointment. Asami shook her head, looking at Korra, her eyes filled with emptiness.

"Well I am Korra, this is Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Opal, Bolin an-"

"There's no point, she probably has amnesia from that blow. She's not going to recognize any of us."

Asami looked around to match the face to the voice that interrupted Korra and saw a handsome young man with amber eyes making his way to towards her.

Asami's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar looking man.

"Mako!" Exclaimed Asami gleefully before pulling her hand away from Korra's tender grasp and rushed to Mako with open arms, pulling him close.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you" Asami said, before pulling away just enough to initiate a passionate kiss. Mako stood rooted to the ground, unsure of what he was supposed to do and looked just as confused as everyone else. Korra clenched her fists, telling herself repeatedly that Asami only did what she did because of her memory loss. Mako recovered from the shock upon seeing Korra's hurt expression in the background and quickly took a step back.

"D-do you not remember anything?" Mako placed his hands on Asami shoulders and waited for an answer.

"All I know for sure is that you're my boyfriend, Mako! Other than that… no, I don't remember anything."

That was the last straw for Korra. Her very own girlfriend didn't recognize her, but she recognized her ex boyfriend. The emotions that she had managed to hold back so long were demanding to be released. Korra ran out of the room as quickly as she could, hoping that no one noticed the tears that were starting to obstruct her vision.

Mako sighed, and dropped his gaze to the floor. This is bad. Well at least this is as bad as it can possibly get, it couldn't get any worse…right? Wrong. Just as he was thinking of a suitable solution for this troublesome problem, a shrill voice interrupted his train of thought.

"OH HELL NO. HE IS DEFINITELY NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" A fuming prince Wu walked up to the two of them and pulled Mako away from Asami protectively by his waist and stood in between them, acting as a barrier. If looks could kill, Asami would've been dead right there and then.

"But-" Asami began, but was interrupted by Tenzin, who was obviously tired of the youngsters' relationship problems and wanted to have nothing to do with it.

"Look, there is no point quarrelling. We should go to my mother. She will know what to do. It is settled then. Get ready, we will depart tonight. I will go check on Korra." Tenzin said before heading towards Air Temple Island's meditation pavilion, where he found Korra sitting on the floor cross-legged, cradling her head in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping that the simple gesture provided the young avatar with some sort of comfort.

"We will be heading to the South pole tonight to see what my mother can do about Asami's memory loss. Don't worry, I'm sure that the amnesia is only temporary she loves you too much. She will remember you sooner or later."

"Y-you t-think so?" Korra managed to say in between sobs while looking up to meet Tenzin's gaze"

Tenzin gave a warm smile and helped Korra up. "No, I don't think so. I know it."


	2. Journey

It wasn't long before brilliant amber began to replace the sky's magnificent shade of cerulean. Tenzin gathered those who were going to the South Pole, and instructed them to get onto Oogi before walking to Pema and his precious children. Tenzin planted a soft kiss on Pema's cheek, "I am sorry for making you stay behind to take care of the kids dear." Apologized Tenzin before going on one knee and turning to his children, "Jinora, you're in charge. Take care of your siblings. As for the two of you, please behave." Said Tenzin rather sternly before pulling all of them in a tight embrace.

"We'll miss you daddy!"

"Come back soon!"

"I need to fart now."

All eyes were on Meelo, who stared back defensively.

"What? A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

"Trust you to ruin the mood Meelo." Said Jinora while rolling her eyes.

Tenzin chuckled and got up to hug his wife one last time before he departed.

"Remember to say hi to Katara for me!" Shouted a waving Pema.

"I will, dear."

Tenzin joined the others on Oogi, little did he know that this trip would not be an easy one.

"Yip yip!" commanded Tenzin and they were on their way.

"Let go of me!" cried Mako who was struggling to free himself from Wu who was wrapping his arms around him.

"Kids nowadays…" mumbled Tenzin under his breath. It had only been an hour since they departed and Tenzin was already running out of patience. All he wanted was just some peace. Was that too much to ask for?

"No! Who knows what that crazy lady will do to you if I let you go!" Wu glared at Asami, who was sitting across from him accusingly.

Asami was going to rebut, but she had too much on her mind to think of a good comeback and gave up almost instantly. She thought back to what Wu said a few hours before, something about Mako not being her boyfriend.  _What if there really is some truth to that? Was everything that I knew wrong?_  Asami sighed once again and leaned back, as she began to doubt everything that she thought she knew. Then again, she didn't feel anything when she hugged him, and even less when she kissed him. Sure, she had felt an overpowering sense of relief upon seeing the familiar face, but that was it. It felt, well, wrong and she just couldn't put on a finger on why that was so. She thought long and hard, trying to piece the very meager fragments of memory she had left together. Korra, who was seated beside her fell asleep long ago, exhausted from her previous emotional break down.

Asami didn't even notice Korra since she had been so deep in thought. That was, until she was interrupted by the soft sobbing noises coming from the tanned girl. Asami turned to look at her and saw a single tear rolling down her cheeks. The sight broke her heart.  _She's even crying in her sleep. Poor thing, something terrible must be bothering her._ Somehow, this stranger managed to evoke these strange feelings of familiarity. The irony was delicious. Asami reached out to wipe away her tear with her thumb and gently pulled Korra towards herself, such that her head was resting on Asami's shoulder. She traced the sleeping girl's jawline and noticed how perfect they were.  _Korra, is that it? What a beautiful name_. She didn't just have a beautiful name; Korra was insanely beautiful as well. Asami gently stroked her bronze cheek with the back of her slender fingers. Suddenly, it was as if something in Asami's brain had been triggered by the simple action. Her jade orbs grew wide as memories come drifting back to her.  _Korra? Wait, Korra the avatar?! Didn't Korra have long hair? Well, this fits her too I guess. She's so pretty… she'll look good with any hairstyle_. Asami smiled contently at progress that she was finally making.

"Thanks Korra." She whispered, before drifting off to sleep just like the rest of the crew.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's part 2 for ya! Sorry for any grammatical errors that I may have missed while editing! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story, I'll try to update it as frequently as possible! Cheerios, until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed part 1 of this thing that I'm doing! Sorry for all the grammatical errors! p.s. This was originally posted on FF.net under the same name,but hey! No harm in posting this on another platform... right?


End file.
